Lions
by RobinSl8r
Summary: Next Generation fanfic involving some OC's and a few Cannons. Join Jake, Thomas, Cella and lovebirds Victoire and Teddy for their last year at Hogwarts. Follow them every step of the way as they discover Romance more than ever, struggle with their O.W.L's and most importantly, make the most of their last year at Hogwarts


My first Next Generation fanfiction, based on the two boys in the background of the 19 years later scene in the Deathley Hallows part 2.

Disclamer; I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or Warner Brothers studios. All credit to the magnifficent JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, Jake; get a move on you dickhead!" Jeered Thomas as he strode ahead of his best friend, a dusty blonde with a rucksack slung over his shoulders, along the narrow corridor. There was hardly enough room for two people abreast, but as the train jerked forwards and into motion, the hallway's quietened down apart from the occasional first year.

"Where did they say they'd be?" Asked Jake from behind. He was talking about the location amongst the train of the rest of their friends, made up of one other Gryffindor – like themselves – and to Ravenclaw's.

Thomas shrugged and used his free hand to brush through the mop of curled black hair on his head, "Down here, I guess. I didn't see them on the other end of the train."

At that moment, further down the carriage, a girl about their age with flaming chestnut hair and captivating blue eyes dangled her freckled head out of the sliding door of her compartment and looked around the narrow corridor. Upon spying Thomas and Jake walking her way, she waved and gestured for them to hurry up.

She turned back into the compartment where three others sat. One was a boy with light brown or perhaps dark blonde hair and steely dark circles of eyes. The girl beside him had a distant gazing sort of look behind her almost grey pupils, her face framed by long locks of dark auburn.

"Who's missed me?" Grinned Thomas with open arms as he entered the small room. Green leather seats sat on either side of a large, metal rimmed table. There was a huge clear window on the outwards facing wall.

The other's stood up immediately, greeting the two newcomers with smiles and excited declarations of the start of school.

"Has the trolley-lady come around yet?" Asked Jake, "I'm dying for a chocolate frog – look, Mum gave me extra galleons for the trip."

The boy opposite him rolled his eyes, "Well done. Does Mummy dearest finally trust you with a 'ickle bit of pocket money?"

"Shut up, Teddy." The ginger pinched his cheek playfully before settling down onto his lap. She was Victoire Weasley, his girlfriend. Teddy looked up at her with adoring eyes. He knew how lucky he was to be going out with a girl like her: she was, after all, part Veela. Victoire admitted it to the group last summer.

"I am _way_ too excited for this year," Beamed Cella as she scotched away from the snogging couple to her right.

"Oh, that's right," Teddy stopped mid-kiss and unlatched his mouth from Victoire's, who looked slightly disappointed about this, "All hail head girl."

Cella blushed.

Teddy and Victoire resumed their snogging session with enthusiasm.

"Is Mc-Not-At-All-Interesting teaching Potions again this year?" Asked Thomas, referring to the Headmistress, Mrs McGonagall, "Because I think I'll die if I have to suffer through another one of her lectures. _Don't mix bat wings and dragon scales… blah blah… huge explosion… blah blah_."

Cella narrowed her eyes at Thomas, "Shut up. Just because you detonated half of the potion's classroom last year is no need to take it out on the rest of us."

"Yeah, she said I was worse than your Dad." Thomas grinned. He was, obviously, talking about Cella's Dad, Seamus Finnegan.

"Hard to believe. You know he's broken four toasters already this year? Mum's banned him from making breakfast again."

"What's a toaster?" Thomas pulled a face.

Both Cella and Jake answered at the same time, "It's a Muggle thing." They were both had some Muggle in their bloods, and the odd electronic often crept into their house.

Jake stifled a laugh as he turned his gaze to the kissing couple diagonally opposite him, "Blimey. Are they ever going to come up for air?"

"I doubt it. I'm not quite sure that they haven't developed gills by now." Thomas quipped helpfully.

"I heard that." Chorused the couple.

The train ricketted to a stop outside the little train station some hours later. Students began to flood out of the swinging train doors and dragged out suitcases and trunks, hauling brooms and showing off new robes and jumpers.

Cella waved goodbye to the group, "See you at dinner," She said, "I've got to stop first years from getting lost-"

"Slash drowning in the lake, slash getting eaten by Slytherin's," Thomas teased to frighten a bunch of scuttling youngsters who stood awkwardly a few paces behind him.

"You are horrible," Cella warned him as she herded the first years away and over to the boats. The older students all prepared to take the walk up the hill and over to the gates, getting ready to ride the horseless-carriages to the huge castle: Hogwarts.

Victoire and Teddy walked sedately, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes like star-crossed lovers. Until they found a seat on the back of one of the black carriages and continued snogging their faces off.

"Seriously." Thomas pulled a face, "Too much."

"Ah leave them alone. They didn't see each other over the holidays – Vic's parent's dragged her over to France to visit family. They've got about four weeks' worth of smooching to catch up on." Jake scoffed. He settled his chin onto his knuckles and steered his gaze well away from Hogwarts's most loved couple.

"I wonder how many first years Cella's lost by now…" Thomas sighed absentmindedly.

Jake cocked an eyebrow, "How long has it been?"

"Five minutes."

"I bet about three of them have wandered off already." Jake tutted, "We did that, remember?"

"Yeah and then we tried to make a tree house in the whomping-willow from pieces of that old car we found in it. That didn't last very long." Thomas laughed, his black hair shaking along with him.

It lasted about three minutes to be exact. Jake barely had time to jump down from the tree before the limb-like branches began thrashing this way and that. He still had a scar on his shoulder from where he had a splinter the size of a bludger. It took Mr Flich (and Mrs' Norris), plus several nurses to restrain him enough to pull it out.

"It's nice to be home," Jake sighed blissfully as they drew nearer to the huge castle above them.

* * *

** Please please Read and review! **


End file.
